


Time For a Change

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Time For a Change

_**Time For a Change**_  
**Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Cross-dressing  
**Word Count:** near 1300  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**A/N:** Written for [adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Beta'd by [spidermoth](http://spidermoth.insanejournal.com/).

Harry had long ago realized romance was not Severus's forte. It was up to Harry to remember anniversaries, birthdays, and holidays. Although Severus worked from home, Harry, with Kreacher's help, did most of the cooking, cleaning, and general duties normally relegated to the 'wife.' Harry's work as an Auror was remarkably regular, nine to five most days, while Severus might brew for eighteen hours one day and only four the next.

Harry wasn't unhappy. They were in a rut, but it was a happy rut. Well, as happy as rut can be.

When they'd first become a couple, their sex life had been fantastic-Severus had clearly been paying close attention to the tales Lucius and the other Death Eaters told of their conquests. Harry even had a small scar on his chest from a particular evening when things hadn't gone quite as planned. They'd agreed to leave it as a reminder to be a bit more prudent when _playing_ with Severus's tools in future.

Harry decided that, come New Year's, he would make a resolution to try to get back some of the magic he thought they'd lost.

~*~

Severus always feared that one day Harry would find someone else. He noticed Harry was more and more distant of late. They used to sit in the parlor together playing Wizard's Chess, reading the various books and periodicals that cluttered the room, and eventually finding their way to the hearth rug for a heavenly shag. Lately, sex never occurred outside the bedroom, sometimes only once a week. More often than not, Harry fell asleep while Severus read alone.

If he didn't want to lose Harry for good, Severus needed to make a change. And fast.

~*~

"Severus?" Harry called as he stepped through the Floo. Immediately a scroll appeared in front of him. It read, _Meet me in my office_. Nothing more. Harry sighed, perhaps Severus wanted to call it quits. After a quick dinner, he would make his way into the snake pit.

As he crossed the threshold into the kitchen another scroll appeared before him. There were only two words on it-_Now, Harry_. _Best not keep Severus waiting_, he thought to himself grabbing an apple on his way out.

The door to the office was closed, so Harry knocked but Severus didn't reply. Suddenly Harry's heart began to pound in his chest, what if something was wrong? He threw the door open and stood stock still at the sight before him. The entire room was lit with candles, just as Harry had seen in the Great Hall so many years ago. Some floated, others lined the shelves, scented with cinnamon and orange.

Severus was sitting in the high-backed leather chair that faced the desk. He had one leg thrown over the arm, his hand slowly stroking his cock. And, Merlin, what he was wearing! Black thigh high stockings, an emerald green corset, and completely binding his cock and balls was a red satin ribbon. His hair was tied back, his lips swollen-perhaps from biting them himself, but his eyes conveyed desire and yet a small hint of uncertainty. As if Harry might reject him. As if that were even possible.

Harry tried to say something, but his throat was dry. He slowly walked towards Severus, dropping his cloak to the floor without a thought.

Severus closed his eyes as Harry neared him-he'd never been the one to dress-up like this and, as much as he liked seeing Harry this way, he wasn't sure what Harry would think of him. Suddenly his mind was flooded with doubt, but then Harry's fingertips brushed his cheek.

"You look stunning, Severus," Harry said as he bent to whisper in his lover's ear. His hand traced Severus's cock lightly before he rubbed his thumb over the leaking tip. The older man opened his eyes just in time to see Harry suck his thumb into his mouth. Leaning forward, Harry brought his lips to Severus's, then licked gently to beg admission. Severus tasted his essence on Harry's tongue and moaned into the kiss.

"On your desk I think," Harry said as he pulled Severus out of the chair. Once he was standing, Harry pulled him close-any closer and they would occupy the same space. Their bodies molded together perfectly. Harry's hand wandered to Snape's bare arse, kneading the firm flesh. Their tongues continued to tangle as Harry pressed him back onto the desk, leaning over him. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me, Harry," Severus murmured as Harry bit his neck then laved the spot with his tongue. Harry's hands traced the edges of the corset, the lace rough on his skin. The pad of his thumb found Severus's nipple and brushed it gently until it was peaked and hard.

Harry's hands wandered up and down the lean frame in front of him. Severus began to unbutton Harry's shirt slowly, his kisses moving from mouth to neck to chest. When he reached the final button, Harry made to take the shirt off but Severus shook his head. Unclasping the buckle, Severus dipped his hand into Harry's trousers, causing the younger man to moan as cool hand touched hot flesh. Kneeling before him, Severus slipped the throbbing erection out of Harry's pants and immediately took it into his mouth. The scent alone was heavenly-sweaty, musky, salty-essentially, Harry himself.

Severus bobbed his head as Harry thrust into his mouth, occasionally pulling off and giving the member a long lick along the underside or a swipe across the head. Harry's hands alternated between gripping his shoulders and tangling in his hair. But neither wanted the night to end here so Severus gave a final kiss and stood. Harry eyes glowed iridescent green as he plunged his tongue into Severus's mouth.

Wandlessly, Harry cast a lubrication charm, and Severus instantly felt a slick warmth inside him. Pulling away from Harry's kiss, Severus turned and leaned over his desk, spread his legs, and inserted two fingers inside himself.

"Oh, gods!" Harry cried behind him, taking in the picture of Severus spread wide, the stockings beginning to slip down his strong thighs. Harry's trousers were still around his thighs as he slowly stroked himself in time with Severus's thrusts. Severus added a third finger and heard Harry groan behind him. He felt Harry's body move closer to his so he withdrew his fingers and gripped the desk, bracing himself.

Harry lined himself up with Severus's quivering entrance and slowly, inch by inch, sank deep inside his lover. They both paused, breathless, allowing Severus to adjust and preventing Harry from abruptly ending the proceedings. Finally, Harry began to move, his hands gripping Severus's hips as he found his rhythm. Severus moved one hand to his ribbon-bound cock.

Harry picked up the pace, found his angle and began pounding Severus's prostate remorselessly. Reaching around to join his hand with Severus's as it flew over the man's turgid flesh, he whispered an incantation and the ribbon melted away. Severus's oversensitive skin couldn't take another moment of the delicious friction and with the next thrust he screamed out his lover's name coming all over his desk. Feeling the clenching muscles around his cock caused Harry to follow immediately. He collapsed on top of the older man panting.

When Harry finally lifted himself off Severus, the older man was slow to stand. Harry wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Severus mouthed into Harry's neck.

Harry lifted his chin and cradled the face he loved. "Happy Christmas, Severus."

The new year was looking up for both of them.


End file.
